


You never know what to expect

by QuinnyHarls



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnyHarls/pseuds/QuinnyHarls
Summary: You meet with a complete stranger at a bar over and over, never doing more but kissing. As time goes on you develop feelings for him, but will he feel the same?





	You never know what to expect

Your first instinct was to run away from the tall stranger leading you to an empty room of the bar you were both occupying, but you couldn't bring yourself to leave. He was one of the most beautiful men you had ever laid your eyes on. Plus this was the first bit of action you had in awhile, and you were craving the attention. 

As soon as you were both uncomfortably standing in the dimly lit closet, your lips met the strangers in a drunken kiss. He bent down further to kiss your neck, and eventually collar bones, leaving marks as he moved down your skin. Your hands were tangled in his hair, pulling at it anytime you felt him nibble on your skin. Your hands eventually let go of their grip, and they tried to desperately remove the strangers clothes. 

You were both rudely interrupted when the door of the closet swung open, hearing a woman gasp at the sight of you both. She ran off while you both sorted yourselves out and rushed back into the main area of the bar. Before you parted ways with the mysterious stranger, he bent down and kissed your cheek before heading out the doors. 

...

Weeks had passed since your makeout session in the bars closet. You would go back every night hoping to see him again, but he was never there. You started to believe that it was all just a wet dream! But you couldn't help but think about him. It was like he put a spell on you, a spell that made you think about him 24/7. 

One night at the bar, you spotted the mysterious stranger from across the room. Without even thinking, you stood up and marched over to the table he was occupying. You didn't say a word as you grabbed him by the hand and led him to the closet. 

Once you were both uncomfortable situated, again, the man started to chuckle. 

“We've got to stop meeting like this.” 

You chuckled to yourself then guided his face so it was inches from yours. Your fingers lingered over his chiseled features and you two just stared into each others eyes. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you in closer, then closed the gap between you. This kiss was a lot more sensual than the first one,neither of you appeared drunk, though you could taste rum on his mouth. 

The man started kissing your neck, but you stopped him before anything else happened. You tilted his face up, and nervously asked “Am I dreaming?” 

He shook his head, and started to unbutton his shirt. You couldn't help but feel his figure once he became exposed. He was about to remove his pants, when once again, the closet door swung open revealing the same woman from last time. She ran off again, and you and the stranger did the same. But before he could leave your sight again, you grabbed his arm stopping him in his tracks. 

“At least tell me your name.”

He walked close to you, as close as he could, his body towering over you. He lifted you up in his arms, your legs wrapping around his waist, and he nibbled at your ear before sighing out “Julian…” 

He gently set you down and rushed out the doors, looking back and winking at you as he did. 

… 

Your encounters with Julian became more frequent as time went on. You never got to know him, you guys just went straight to the point. But sadly, nothing ever happened aside from kissing because you always got caught. You were honestly surprised you never got banned from the bar as often as you were caught. 

While all of this was happening, you found yourself falling in love with him, or maybe in lust, you honestly weren't sure. All you knew was that you wanted to be with him. You'd have dreams about him almost every night. You would touch yourself to the thought of him. Your life just became consumed with him. It physically hurt when you were apart. But you tried to suppress those feelings, because all you knew about him was his name. How could you be having these feelings for someone you didn't even know? You didn't even know if he was a good man or not! He could murder you for all you knew. But you wanted to find out more, to see if the feelings would last. 

… 

You both crammed into the closet, yet again, but before anything could happen, you decided to try and question him. 

“Julian… Tell me about yourself. We've been meeting for months, and I know nothing about you. I'd like to get to know you.” 

Julians eyes grew wide, then his brows furrowed. He didn't say anything as he stormed out of the closet. You chased after him calling his name. You both wound up outside in the pouring rain. Julian turned around to face you, annoyance in his eyes. 

“Look, Y/N! If I wanted to open up, I would have done it awhile ago. But that was never the plan. Everyone I get close to ends up hurt. What we have now is all I want. I don't want to hurt you, I don't want you to get close, There's no point in you getting caught up in the mess that is me. Just drop it.” 

As he spoke, tears fell down your face. You knew this was too good to be true. How could you be in love with someone so cruel? Once he was finished talking, you ran off, stopping when your body couldn't take it anymore. You collapsed on the steps of an apartment building, hysterically crying. 

…

It had been months since you last encounter with Julian. You refused to go anywhere near the bar, and hoped that the thought of him would just leave. It never did… You still had strong feelings for him. You wanted him more than anyone. 

You decided you'd go by the bar and see if he was there. To your surprise, he was. He was sitting alone, head in his hand, sipping on a drink. You decided to go in and sit with him. 

You sat down quietly, and sighed before speaking. “Hi, Julian…” He jumped at your voice, and looked up to meet your face. Before anything else was said, Julian slid closer to you and started to kiss your face, then finally met your lips. 

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Y/N. I know what I said was cruel. I've been hurt so many times that I push people away. But not seeing you all this time was torture. I wish I wasn't like this. Is there any way you could forgive me?”

You and Julian sat together for hours, just talking. Learning about each others lives. Where he came from, why he has trust issues, why things were the way they were. You now understand why he did what he did, but you were glad he felt he could open up to you. 

You and Julian stayed at the bar until closing, and were kicked out so they could clean. 

“Do you wanna go back to my place? I don't live far from here.” Julian asked sweetly. 

You nodded your head as you clung to his arm. It felt like you only walked for a minute before you were entering an apartment building, following behind Julian. Once inside his place, you stood in the doorway, eyes darting around. His place was a lot nicer than you were expecting. 

“Y/N, would you like anything to drink?” 

You slightly jumped at Julian's voice, but declined his offer when you realized what he asked. You slowly made your way into his apartment, sitting on the couch in the middle of the room. Julian sat down next to you and buried his head in your neck. 

Without thinking, you sighed out “I love you” as you and Julian sank into the couch. As soon as you realized you did, you shot up quickly, causing him to fall to the side. 

“Oh god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that! I don't know why I said that!”

As you were panicking and about to dart for the door, you felt Julian grab your hips and pull you onto him, so you were straddling him on the couch. 

“Shh. It's okay.” he mumbled into your chest. You felt his hands start to pull your shirt over your head, and you situated yourself to make it easier. Once your shirt was removed, you reached around to unhook your bra. Julian helped you to pull it off, eagerly. 

Julian's hands found themselves squeezing at your breasts, toying with your nipples in between his fingers. You let out small whimpers at his touch. Before anything else happened, Julian lifted you up as he stood and carried you to his bedroom, placing you on his bed. He swiftly took your jeans off before crawling on top of you, kissing your skin as he made his way up to your face, kissing your lips passionately. 

As you were kissing, your hands started to work on the buttons of his shirt. His shirt was quickly tossed aside once all of the buttons were undone. Then Julian removed his pants, and ripped off his underwear and yours. You pulled his body back onto yours, and started kissing his neck, hungering for him. 

Julian reached over to a drawer on his nightstand and pulled out a condom. He ripped open the package, slid it on himself, then situated himself with your entrance. 

“Y/N, I've wanted this for so long. I was such a jerk to you, but I need you, Y/N…” 

You put a finger over his lips so he would stop talking. With that hint, he slowly slid himself inside of you, not moving to make sure you could adjust to him easily. He started his movements at a slow pace, then gradually built up speed as your moans got louder and louder. Your head tilted back in pleasure while your nails were digging into his back. 

You pulled his body closer to you, and rolled the both of you over on his bed, so you were now riding him. Your movements became slow as you watched Julian's face. Seeing his eyes rolling back, and him biting his lip drove you wild. You started to bounce on him faster and faster until you heard him whine “Y/N!” which only caused you to increase your speed. 

Julian grabbed you by the hips and slowed down your movements until you were motionless. He was panting hard while coming down from the high caused from his orgasm. He guided you off of him, so you were sitting on the edge of the bed. He stood in front of you and slowly went down on his knees, kissing your body as he went down. He gently pushed you legs apart and started to kiss your clit. You gasped at the new sensation. 

Eventually the kisses turned into sucking. This caused you to pull at the bedsheets around you, and breath heavy from pleasure. You lifted your legs up to Julian's shoulders, wrapping them around him. As you felt his tongue and mouth pleasure you, you body fell back onto his bed as your orgasm took over. You shouted Julian's name as you tightened your legs around him. Julian still teased you as you rode out your orgasm, and came down from the high. 

You loosened the grip your legs had on Julian, and he fell back onto the ground. You sat up to make sure he was okay, and he had the biggest grin on his face. “At least we weren't interrupted this time.” You both bursted out into laughter. 

Julian eventually stood up, grabbed some robes from a nearby closet, and once you were both dressed in one, he joined you in the bed, wrapping his arms around you. 

“About what I said earlier…” You tilted your head back to meet Julian's eyes. 

He looked at you confused before realizing what you meant. “Oh! That! Well. I'd love me too if I were you.” He grinned at you, and you reached around to punch him playfully in the arm. 

“I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I've just never really been in love, my dear. Nor had anyone truly love me. But maybe I can learn to. I'd like for you to teach me.” 

You smiled at the thought, being the first person Julian ever loved. You pulled Julian's hand close to your face, kissing it. 

“I'd like that.” 

And with that, you both drifted off into a deep sleep. The future looking bright for the both of you.


End file.
